Gossip girl the killer
by Kshafer1
Summary: My story brings a horror aspect to one of my favorite shows gossip girl! The setting and characters are about the only things that stay the same! Hope you enjoy!


Kimra Shafer

(Phones buzz.)

" _Gossip Ggirl here — t with thehe one and only source of the scandalous lives of Mmanhattan's elite., Llooks like someone should have just kept their mouth shut. Well, can't say that he wasn't warned."_

Blair looks down at her phone to see a picture of an ambulance that is being loaded with a stretcher containing a large, black body bag. Frantically, she dials Serena's nNumber.

"Oh my god Blair; did you get the Gossip girl post!?"

Blair, sobbing through her words, says, "Yes! Do you know who that is, Serena? Look at who is standing next to the ambulance."

Serena lLooks at the picture again and pauses before she says another word.," "B… it can't be.? Right?" TAs tears run down her face.

Blair sobs uncontrollably and is almost impossibleunable to understand. "He was….. wWarned… not to go to the police… about Gossip Girl posts… and he sent them that…..letter."

"B, are you home? I am coming over."

"Okay…be careful Serena!"

Serena runs down the stairs and hails a cab while dialing frantically. Chuck answers the phone with a miserable "Hello."

"Is this real? Please tell me this was some kind of prank.?"

"No, I already tried calling him. It went straight to voicemail. I am on the way to his house now."

"But what if the police start asking you questions?"

"Serena, I don't care. I need to know if Nate is for sure gone."

"Let me know; I am headed to Blair's now."

"I will as soon as I find out. Bye Serena."

Chuck arrives outside of the Archibald home and surveys the scene. This is not a sight you see very often in an Upper East Side neghiorhoodneighborhood. The ambulance is already gone, but police cars line the streets. He walks up to the front door and opens it to find Nate's mother trying to answer the police's questions through her sobs. Chuck goes over and gives her a hug.

"Mrs. Archibald, wWhat happened?"

"I don't know. I just came home and he was…s…..he was…."

Mrs. A broke out into uncontrollable sobs and was unable to finish her sentence. and Chuck wrapped her in a large hug again and tried to calm her. At that moment, Mr. Archibald comes into the home and runs to his wife and takes over for Chuck.

"Mr. Archibald, pPlease let me know if there is anything that I can possiblye do and also if there is any information that you find out."

Chuck then leaves and heads over to Blair's to meet the girls. Chuck gets to Blair's house and lets himself in where he finds Dorota's lifeless corpse lying on the marble entrance way. A feeling of horror and disgust takes over his body as he realizes he is now dealing with a serial killer. to find the housekeeper dead inside of the doorway.

"Hello? Anyone there!?"

"Chuck, we are upstairs," Blair yellsshouts.

Chuck rRuns up the stairs as fast as he can to find the girls tied up back- to- back. As he is approaching the girls, he notices a faint trial of blood leading into the bathroom. He follows it and stops suddenly, looking at Dorota's lifeless corpse layinglying there staring back at him back. Suddenly, AaAs he goesruns to untie Blair and Serena, suddenly his phone suddenly goes off.,

 _"Gossip Girl here - . Wwhile Cchuck was busy trying to find out what happened to his best friend, I was tying up Blair and Serena. Oh, and imI'm sure you found my other surprise, Right Chuck? . Nobody likes housekeepers anyways, right Chuck? Untie them or call the police, and you'll be next."_

Chuck looks up atnd Blair and Serena and reads them the Ggossip Ggirl post.

"But if I you don't, then the person who tied us up may come back and kill us!", Blair yells.!"

Just then there is a loud knock on the door. A loud knock echoes through the room. Chuck makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a large butcher knife. Grasping the knife as hard as he can, he cautiously makes his way to the door.

A voice yells, "Open up, or I will break down this door."

As he raises his head, he slowly looks out the peep hole and he realizes it is the police. .

(Chuck hides the body of the house keeperhousekeeper in the closet and goes to open the door.)drags Dorota's body to the nearby coat closet and makes his way back to the door. He feels his heart beating out of his chest as he slowly goes to open it.

Chuck says,: "Can I help you officer?"

The pPoliceman responds,: " Yes, we received a call about some violent noise coming from this home."

Chuck": Must have been the television. I am extremely sorry.

"Alright son, just don't let it happen again."

As the police leave Chuck locks the door behind him and makes his way back up the stairs. As he enters the room he realizes Serena is missing and Bair is tied up alone with duct tape over her mouth. He rips the duct tape off her mouth as Blair lets out a painful scream.

"Blair what happened, where's Serena!?"

"Whoever this sick person is was still in the house and took Serena! I told you to untie us, I could have saved her Chuck!"

"Listen Blair just calm down if we want to find this son of a bitch we need to think rationality. Tell me everything you remember about this person."

"Um, I don't really remember much they were wearing a black bodysuit with a face mask."

"What about their voice did you happen to hear it?" Chuck says as he's untying her.

"No, they didn't speak but there is one thing I did notice, as they were tying us up I noticed a bracelet fall from the under their sleeve."

"What kind of bracelet Blair?"

"It almost looked like the ones they give you when you check into the hosp…"

Both of their phones go off interrupting the rest of Blair's sentence. They both look at each other before looking down at their phones. A photo of Serena's body lays battered and bruised in an unfamiliar alleyway.

 _Guess who!? Three down two more to go._

Blair and Chuck completely break down holding each other as they rock back and forth.

Trying to catch her breath Blair mumbles, "Chuck if Nate and Serena are both dead who is the third person?"

Chuck takes a deep breath, weighing the idea back and forth in his head if he should tell Blair the women who raised her more than her own mother was dead.

"Blair, Dorota's dead. I found her body as soon as I entered the house."

To Chucks surprise Blair doesn't cry or react in anyway. She sits there staring at the wall with a blank face. He has never seen that look in her eyes and it scared the shit out of him. After a couple of minutes of sitting in the silence Blair slowly gets up.

"Okay Chuck get up, its time to take Gossip girl down."

"I told my driver to wait out in front, he can take us to my place when we can raid my father's gun collection. We both need some sort of protection."

They head outside to chucks car and both get in the backseat. Chucks rolls down the window that separates the driver and tells him to take them to his house. Chucks holds Blair as she gently rests her head on his shoulders. Both in a state of shock the two lay there staring into each other's eyes.

"Wait Chuck aren't we supposed to be going to your house?"

Chuck snaps out of his Trans like state of mind and starts to bang on the window.

"Driver where are taking us I told you we are going to my house!"

They look out the window to find an unfamiliar area. They fear the worst and start to panic as they try to find a way out of the car. The doors and windows are all locked. Chuck kicks the window separating the driver but it won't budge. All of a sudden the car comes to a quick stop as the locks all pop up.

"What do we do Chuck!?" Blair shrieks.

"Either we can get out and start running or fight."

"I want to fight."

"Are you sure Blair?"

"Yes, For Nate, Dorota, and Serena."

"Let's do this."

Chuck cautiously opens the door as they gradually back away from the car. The driver's door slowly opens and out steps Georgina Sparks as she points a gun at Blair and Chuck.

"Well well well, look who I have here. The last two on my hit list"

"Georgina why are you doing this to us!?" Chucks yells!

"You guys all have picture perfect lives and always tried to make my life hell! I know you all were behind sending me away!"

"What are you talking about Georgina sending you where?"

"To the mental hospital you idoit! I've lost the last three years of my life because of my life due to you all and now…

Before Georgina can finish her sentence Chuck runs over and tackles her to the ground. As he is holding her Blairs runs over and takes the gun. She holds it to Georgina's and pulls the trigger. A sigh of relief comes over them as they realize this is now over. Chucks runs to Blair and gives her a massive hug. As there holding each other there phones go off.

 _XOXO, Gossip girl._

They fall to the ground as they realize Georgina was not alone…..

It will notwon't happen again. "


End file.
